


Mani Libere

by sadwitchcraft



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Hands Free Orgasm, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Pining, Short, the imagination is a powerful thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwitchcraft/pseuds/sadwitchcraft
Summary: Hannibal touches himself thinking about Will.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Mani Libere

It was not something that Hannibal was often inclined to do. He typically approached sex as he did many other little pleasures in life -- as an inconsequential indulgence to partake in and move on. It was to be savored like any meal, though it was not something that could not be made or had again. 

He leaned his head back into the hot spray of water from the shower and trailed his fingers along the underside of his cock. When he did get the urge to touch himself, he focused on the physical sensations -- the feel of his own calloused fingers rubbing over sensitive skin. There were occasions his mind would offer up particularly appealing tidbits from past lovers but nothing complete enough to truly focus on or detract from the very physical nature of the act. 

This was different. He exhaled sharply, wrapping wet fingers more surely around his cock. His mind answered the feel of his fingers with a memory of the brush of Will’s fingertips against his own. He made a soft sound in the back of his throat, remembering the exact texture of Will’s dark curls. Such little memories made it easy to follow the paths of imagination. He could so easily imagine what it would feel like to grasp Will’s hair tightly in his fist. If he wanted, he could imagine Will’s head tilted back, his lips parted…

But that was not what had interested him. No, it had been _dominion_. 

Hannibal reached out to brace his other hand against the wall, bowing his head beneath the spray of the shower. He stroked himself faster, letting his burgundy colored eyes drop closed as he followed this thread of imagination. Will, grasping his hair in a tight fist. Will’s fingers hard against his jaw, turning his head away. Will, telling him **no**. 

He pulled his hand away from himself abruptly and slapped it against the tile wall, gritting his teeth against the ache in his cock. He had been so close, so close to cumming but that… that wouldn’t be accurate to the paths his mind was following. He rolled his hips slowly, relishing in the deep aching need that spread through his pelvis in the absence of stimulation. Another quiet sound drew itself from his throat, somewhere between a whine and a growl. He wanted to finish himself, to take himself back in hand and stroke until he reached orgasm but it wouldn’t be _accurate_. He leaned forward, letting his elbows brace his weight against the tiled wall and running both hands through his hair. He tightened his grip, pulling at his own hair as he imagined Will might, to keep himself restrained. 

Hannibal kept one hand fisted tightly in the hair at the back of his head while his other hand wandered seemingly on its own, fingers trailing across his lips. He imagined Will’s fingers, and what they might feel like pushing down his lower lip to feel the neat row of his teeth; what they might taste like, as he opened his mouth and took two of his own fingers in deep. He pressed his tongue to them, tracing the seam between them and all too aware of all the delicate ridges of skin. He swallowed around the pressure of his fingers at the back of his throat, groaning as he lost himself to imagining Will’s dominion. He trailed his fingers back out of his mouth, pulling his lower lip down haphazardly as he pulled his hair hard enough to hurt. He felt it straight through to his cock, a kind of sharply beautiful pain that made him ache all the way down through the soles of his feet. The fact that he came was tangential to singular pleasure of that sensation. 

He spent a few moments leaned against the wall, his breath coming in short huffs through his nose. This was something he was very, very interested in indulging himself in again.


End file.
